


Falling

by MoonlightFantasy



Category: I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightFantasy/pseuds/MoonlightFantasy
Summary: Kei is not a sappy person, or so he thought.
Relationships: K/Ngô Ngọc Hưng | Hanbin
Kudos: 35





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> In which I need my daily dose of KBIN fluff so I made drabble.

* * *

Kei has never been a sappy person. 

However, since a certain someone came into his life, he could not help to be sappy once in a while. Even Jay always teased him whenever Kei was being so melancholic.

Blamed Hanbin for all the sappy things he did lately. Kei could not believe that someone could love him the way Hanbin loved him. He was never an easy person to deal with, it even took years for Jay and Seon to make him show his soft and vulnerable sides.

But Hanbin, he only needed less than a year to make Kei feel so vulnerable yet so loved at the same time.

He was difficult, yes, but Hanbin had never given him up for everything. All of his resistance and fake indifferent did not make Hanbin change his mind and Kei felt so grateful for that.

* * *

Slowly but sure, Kei fell for him.

From the way Hanbin called his name, to the way Hanbin actually smiled whenever Kei was being his grumpy self. 

However, Kei fell in love with the way Hanbin looked at him the most.

Hanbin always stared at him like he was the most important person to him. The black-haired man looked at him like he was his entire universe.

Also the way Hanbin smiled whenever he looked at him with his beautiful soulful eyes. Kei felt like he was the luckiest person in the world to have this amazing human being loved him the way he was.

So this time, when Hanbin was staring at him with that eyes and smile painting his face while he was talking about the new bubble shop near their university, Kei kissed him.

It was just a short peck and less than a second, but the way Hanbin's eyes went bigger and his smile a little bit falter, Kei knew that it was the best decision he made that day.

Because the smile that came after it was the best smile Hanbin has ever shown to him. 

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this short drabble.  
> English is not my native language so apologies for the typos or grammatical issues.


End file.
